Heart to Soul
by Sunmist
Summary: This is a collection of poems based on the Warrior series by Erin Hunter. It's all about the love of a mother to her kit, a father to his daughter, a mate to his loved one, and so on. Some of these are kinda old .
1. A Burning Love

**-A Burning Love-**

**Sandstorm**

As I lie down on the ground

I wanted nothing more to be left alone and never be found

I just wanted to hide and not make a sound

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dust hates me

But only if he could see

We were never meant to be

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As it became real

I went numb, I couldn't feel

I had told the dust I didn't love him and his eyes were like murder, like a kill

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had ran away

After I said what I had had to say

And all I hoped was that the dust would forgive me one day

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now, I stare at the fire and know I was right

I can sleep at night

And know nothing will leave, it's all in sight

/\/\/\/\/\/\

One last look and sorrow will sink

I look to the sky lit with pink

And know the fire is my missing link

/\/\/\/\/\/\

He has my heart

And I know it's just the start

For he's my missing part

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I dream of him and his strong silhouette

But know the dust will never forgive me or let me forget

That even though I fought it, I fell in love with a kittypet

/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Perfect

**-Perfect-**

**Sandstorm**

Darling, don't you understand

Loving you less is just something I can't

/\/\/\/\/\/\

You are my kit, my heart, my soul

And if you ever need anyone, I'll always be here to protect you from the cold

/\/\/\/\/\/\

You made a mistake, but they are your kits

And somehow, it all just fits

/\/\/\/\/\/\

They are beautiful, just like you

And somewhere, you always knew

/\/\/\/\/\/\

They would find out and be hurt

But it is a lesson that has been learnt

/\/\/\/\/\/\

So hold your head high

And stay for the sunrise

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Because no matter what you confess

I swear to you I'll never love you any less

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leafpool, dream of stars and hope

Because I promise we'll make it through this and cope

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I won't leave you, this I swear

Because you, my darling, for you I care

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Your sister gave it all

To help you and she made sure she was there when they fall

/\/\/\/\/\/\

You all have something I can't fathom

But I know you really did love him

/\/\/\/\/\/\

So I will stay by you

To the end, through and through

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Because you're worth it

Because to me, you are perfect

/\/\/\/\/\/\


	3. The Sand in the Storm

**-The Sand in the Storm-**

**Firestar**

I look at her now and only see her

She is my medicine, my heartache cure

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I know she is everything

And when I'm with her, I feel as if I'm worth being

/\/\/\/\/\/\

She makes me care and that life isn't a gambling dare

She makes me see love is true, pure and fair

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Her green gaze traps me

And I realize with her by my side, my heart will be free

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It all came fast but she makes me forget about my past

The sand will always be with me and our love will last

/\/\/\/\/\/\

My old life died and I now live for today

Because with her by my side, I know I'll be okay

/\/\/\/\/\/\


	4. Drowning

**-Drowning-**

**Silverstream**

Stupid toms with their drowning and stuff

I had to save him, though he tried to act tough

/\/\/\/\

He fell in my river

But as I look at him, I know StarClan did deliver

/\/\/\/\

I had asked for the one I could be with now and forever

And in his warm gaze, I surrender

/\/\/\/\

I put up an act

But I can't hide, it's a fact

/\/\/\/\

The rivers' leaders' daughter falling for thunder

But staring at him, I can't help but wonder

/\/\/\/\

I can't choose to whom I fall in love

And I hope in StarClans' eyes, it is enough

/\/\/\/\

Because it only took one moment for me to see

I could spend rest of my days with him and be as happy as I can be

/\/\/\/\

But what punishment I will receive

Because forbidden love is never that easy

/\/\/\/\

Will my father find out

And then approve it; oh, this I doubt

/\/\/\/\

Will another find out and kill

And then I live a life against my will

/\/\/\/\

It all comes too fast and it's more weight on my back

But this is what I want, even if it is off track

/\/\/\/\

It took one look, and I knew

I would love him and then one day I'd rue

/\/\/\/\

But it doesn't matter, I don't care

Because even with this, StarClan is fair

/\/\/\/\

But what if they're not and they don't see

Graystripe holds my heart, he is the key

/\/\/\/\

But I won't worry about all that

Because I'm in love with a ThunderClan tom cat


	5. Dreamer

**-Dreamer-**

**Princess**

When I was born I shone with pride

Thinking I was too brave to hide

I wanted to live and not just survive

To make them all proud and want my life

Rusty's twoleg took him away

But Mother said we'd stay the same

After moons of tears I was taken too

And left behind everything I knew

I went on with a smile on my face

But to me each day felt like a waste

Yet inside a longing clawed and bit

It nagged at my mind and made me feel sick

I had wanted to live so wild and free

But that kind of life just wasn't for me

I was a kittypet, safe and warm

But inside it ate me to the core

I had always bragged saying I would make it

To live on the outside away from this pit

But in the end I was just too scared

I wasn't ready or prepared

In the end it was my dear brother

Who made it out to all the others

The ones without fear that could run

So to live a life I couldn't I gave Rusty my son

I hoped that my Cloud would live a free life

And not live in regret that hurt like a knife

I sit alone at home

Staring out the window, feeling all alone

When I was born I wanted to gleam

But it was a lie I told myself; it was just a dream


	6. Torn

**-Torn-**

**Leafpool**

When my kits were born

I felt torn

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I fell in love with crow from wind

And behind me I leave my sister, my family, my friend

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I don't know what to do

But I know what I should

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Instead, I lie

And watch as they grow up with her, and I can only cry

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I should have told

And because I didn't, I watch my life unfold

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I knew better

But thought I could hide the secret forever

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now it's locked in my head

And I cry again

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was wrong

And now they're all gone

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sit now and weep

Until I cry myself to sleep

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wanted to say sorry, but I wasn't

I made my choice and may pay for it

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I fell in love and don't see where it's wrong

Because the feathered tail said it was okay and I will stay strong

/\/\/\/\/\/\

So I will take the consequence

And in the pain, I shall find bliss

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Because they are mine

And if they hate me, that is fine

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Because I love them and they can't take that from me

Because one day they will see

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I didn't tell, so they could live a normal life

When I hid, I thought it was right

/\/\/\/\/\/\

So go ahead and hiss

Because one day you'll wish

/\/\/\/\/\/\

There was still a lie to hide behind

That way the truth can be seen from a different side

/\/\/\/\/\/\

My sister gave so much and has paid

And I hope the anger will fade

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Because it isn't fair

That she gets punished because she cared

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I still love the crow and I hope he will come back

But if he doesn't, courage is one thing he will lack

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I am sad

And I know what I did is seen as bad

/\/\/\/\/\/\

But I fought for love

And it wasn't enough

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I will end it here and hope my kits see

When there was a lie, they were free

/\/\/\/\/\/\


	7. Why Can't He?

**-Why Can't He?-**

**Nightcloud**

Why can't he see

That we were meant to be?

Why can't he smile

Instead of treat me like his rival?

Why can't he swoon and sigh

When I pass by?

Why can't he think of me

And everything we could be?

Why can't he look at our son who tries

Instead of thinking with the leaf his heart lies?

Why can't he see

It isn't just a conspiracy?

Why can't I be the one to fill his dreams?

No matter how hard I try, we're unraveling from the makeshift seams

Why can't loving me

Be a reality?

But inside I know he still loves that leaf

And now I'm just waiting for him to leave


	8. Death is Hard but Life is Harder

**Cloudstar**

_**-Death is Hard but Life is Harder-**_

I knew she was the one for me

But keeping her with me was no guarantee

When we left she didn't come too

My beautiful bird, I miss you

I faced cold nights wondering if she was okay

And when it felt hopeless I bowed my head to pray

I thought my ancestors had given up on me

But giving up on her just couldn't be

So for her I'd pray and take a word from the wise

Even though I lost faith and thought they were my demise

I did it for love and I did it for her

Because just the thought of my bird could make this old bag of bones purr

So long lost

In the bitter frost

But I never lost a memory of my soul mate

Because for our love, it would never be too late


	9. My Brook

**-My Brook-**

**Stormfur**

Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts?

Have you ever cared for someone so much you'd give your life for them?

Have you ever stayed awake at night wondering if they're okay?

Have you ever fallen in love with someone you've never met?

It was love at first sight with her

She is my world and I will stay with her until the day I die

Because life is too short to ask why

To question if you said enough

To keep her around

But we don't have to go on in fear

Because I told her everything she needed to hear

That she is my everything

And I hear her sweet voice when I bird sings

That I would be with her through it all

And swore to always catch her if she were to fall

I tell her I love her every day

And my life would never be the same

Today my brook is by my side and I can be free

Because it's not just me anymore; it's we


	10. My Storm

**-My Storm-**

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim**

The silver one came

The mountain beast she'd tame

His heart was broken when she fell

He loved her so, that I could tell

But my storm was brave and carried on

Finishing a journey that was oh so long

And then he made his return

And the pain I had had to learn

Faded away as I looked at his eyes

Where only love could lie

I loved him so

And prayed that this time he wouldn't go

And thank my ancestors he could stay

And the words hidden we didn't say

I loved him and he loved me

And together we were set free

My sweet storm so brave and strong

The one who could never be wrong

My loving storm so kind and good

We're together now like we always should

He is my storm and holds the key to my heart

And thanks to him I had a brand now start


	11. Only Two

-Only Two-

Tigerstar

Dear Sasha, this is what I need to say

To let you know you're not okay

The life I live is only a lie

Raising kits? I'd rather die

They squirm and yowl and throw their fits

The only thing I want to do is hiss

They drive me insane and they are of no use

The way I screech resembles Twoleg abuse

Sasha, I'm telling you this so you will know

And won't be surprised when you wake and I go

For in my life I have but two loves

All time power and the golden flower from above

**I would like to thank every one who has stayed with me and reviews. They really make my day. Even the Guest reviews. I write because I love it, not looking for a reward, but you all give me more reason to keep writing. Thank you all.**


	12. Clouded Ferns

~~~Clouded Ferns~~~

Duskpelt

Twisted, hurt, and torn

I try to find a way out

But I am now trapped

x

I followed with faith

But the tiger was so wrong

The fire was light

x

I thought I was gone

I was forever alone

Until she found me

x

My sweet clouded fern

She's always by saving grace

My light in the storm

**Not my best work, but I haven't down a Haiku before and thought it'd be interesting. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated.**

**I've run out of ideas and need more requests, so please, review, give requests, and recommend this to your friends so they can review, give requests, and recommend.**

**Thank you.**

**~Kyra (formally Sunmist)**


End file.
